


An Expression of Thanks

by Penguiduck



Series: An Expression of Thanks [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, My Gratitude, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Raffles, Reader-Insert, Request raffle, Requests, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Your support means the world to me -- it may be a few minutes to type up your thoughts, but I am absolutely gleeful each time I get an email letting me know there's some feedback to be had. I like to please people, and doing so through my writing is one of my favorite methods. Anytime I put my words down on paper (or in a word processor), I leave a piece of me there, too.  In a way, I suppose you could argue that my writing is one of the most personal, most vulnerable gifts I can give. Your kind, and even critical, words inspire me to continue writing. Thank you.This gives me an opportunity to express my gratitude.





	1. The Request/Raffle Process and Fandoms

I am starting a one-shot request booklet for my reviewers and commenters.

Because my time is the limiting factor and finite resource, unfortunately, I cannot fulfill all requests. I don't want to play favorites, however, so I'm going to do this **raffle-style.** It's not ideal, but please allow me to show my appreciation in one of the ways I know how. 

Here is how this is going to work:

Since AO3 affords me no official method of contacting you, you will have to be proactive and contact me by leaving a comment in the appropriate chapter of this request booklet.

This raffle reoccurs monthly. If you have left a comment for me on **any of my works** during the listed period of time, you are eligible to submit a request. There may be additional celebratory raffles, which I will label as such in the chapter title -- these one-off raffles may have different guidelines. 

Each request I fulfill will most likely be short (1000+ words) to keep my inspiration moving. I've done the math, and I usually only write in spurts of 500-1000 words when I sit down in one go, so this makes sense to keep the writing steady. Your finished product may very well be longer --in fact, this is quite likely. Depends on when I'm happy with it.

I reserve the right to deny any request, though I will try my best to accommodate. I don't want to stifle your dreams, but I also don't want to feel uncomfortable when writing.

With that said, here are some specific stipulations:

> 1\. This will be strictly reader-inserts as that is my specialty. I like to leave the reader as blank of a canvas as possible without giving her a personality of a cardboard box, so bear this in mind as you make requests. I will not accept OC or canon x canon requests.  
2\. No excessive violence or gore. It's just not my type of writing. It's okay if it happens, but I don't want to depict it.  
3\. No real people. I think that's weird and could potentially lead to lawsuits, so no thank you.  
4\. Please don't ask for smut. I find it uninspiring and often unrealistic. Call me boring, but I don't want to write about sexual intercourse over and over again. I may pleasantly surprise you, but please don't request it directly.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:**  


All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name. 

I have supplied a list of fandoms I am familiar with below.  


Making your request:  


> 1\. Pick your pairing. This can be romantic or it can be platonic. It's up to you.  
2\. If you desire any particulars, let me know. Less is more. If you flood me with too many details, I may suggest that you write it yourself. I write best with a short or no prompt. You can give me a particular situation, time, place, etc.  
3\. Please don't harry me. I don't enjoy the feeling of being micromanaged. If I can't or won't take your request, I will let you know.  
4\. I'm not your mother, but a word of thanks goes a long way. ;)

  


Note: You'll notice that the vast majority of my fandoms are animation. I'm kind of weirded out by writing real-people stuff. I don't know why. I think having a real person's portrayal of a character portrayed by me feels a little... violative? I'm probably just a weirdo. Feel free to ask if I'm familiar with any real-people fandoms. The ones you see are the ones that I either have written for or have ideas for.  


It's also possible that I've forgotten to add something. This list is right off the top of my head. It doesn't hurt to ask, if you're curious.  


I don't read manga. Assume all applicable are anime.  


Ajin  
Attack on Titan  
Avatar (Show)  
The Avengers+  
Baccano!  
Be My Princess (Original arcs)  
Beyblade (Season 1)  
Black Butler  
The Chronicles of Narnia (Books, movies)  
Digimon (Seasons 1-2)  
Disney (Animated movies)  
Death Note  
Durarara!  
Fire Emblem (Sacred Stones, Blazing Sword, Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn, Shadow Dragon, Awakening, Fates+)  
Firefly (Show, Serenity)  
Fruits Basket  
Full Metal Alchemist (Season 1)  
Guardians of the Galaxy  
Harry Potter (Books 1-7, movies 1-7)  
Harvest Moon (A Wonderful Life, Magical Melody, Tree of Tranquility)  
Howl's Moving Castle  
The Inheritance Cycle  
InuYasha (Season 1)  
Kiki's Delivery Service  
Knights of Sidonia  
League of Legends  
The Legend of Zelda+  
The Lord of the Rings  
Magi+  
Merlin  
Moribito  
My Neighbor Totoro  
Ouran High School Host Club  
Pixar  
Pokemon (All main Pokemon games up until XY.)  
Princess Mononoke  
Rurouni Kenshin  
Rise of the Guardians  
Seven Deadly Sins  
Soul Caliber II  
Spirited Away  
Star Dew Valley  
Super Smash Bros (Up to Brawl)  
Sword Art Online (Seasons 1-2)  
Tales of Symphonia  
Wolf's Rain  
Yu-Gi-Oh (Seasons 1-4)  
Yu Yu Hakusho

+I never finished it.


	2. June, July, August 2019 Raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have commented on any of my works during the months of June, July, or August 2019, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **August 31st 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing!


	3. September, October 2019 Raffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **FannibalToast** for winning the previous raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who entered! This next round brings a new opportunity!
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the months of September or October 2019, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **October 31st 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing!


	4. 500 Kudos Flash Raffle! (Submissions due by October 18th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting here for about three and a half months now and hit the 500 kudos mark between the writings I've uploaded on AO3. ^_^ To celebrate, I figured I'd hold another raffle!
> 
> If you're interested in future raffles, I recommend you subscribe to this piece. I'll be holding to my regular two-month raffles, but whenever I'm feeling inspired or I reach a milestone, I may very well hold another one, like this. I'll do my best to advertise via stories I'm updating/publishing and on Tumblr during that time, but I obviously can't reach all audiences. Subscribe and stay informed. ;)
> 
> Unlike my other two-month raffles, **anyone** is welcome to participate. There are no conditions for submission. You may even enter if you've won previous raffles. You just have to respond with the form.
> 
> **This will close on October 18th at 11:59 p.m. AZ time.**

Please see the first chapter for a list of fandoms I'm familiar with and my terms, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form:

> **Username or guest name: **  
**List one fandom you'd like me to consider adding to my fandom repertoire:**  


Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random when the raffle ends, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing!


	5. November 2019 Raffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **emmdies** for winning the previous raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who entered! This next round brings a new opportunity! I am making one change. Since I do feel like I have enough writing muse and time (lol, what's sleep?), I'm changing the frequency from every other month to every month.
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of November 2019, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **November 30th 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to start doing some random raffles as my muse allows, many without comment requirements, so feel free to subscribe if you'd like to be notified!

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


	6. December 2019 Raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **Yeah_I'm_Crazy_So_What** for winning the previous raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of December, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **December 31st 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


	7. 1,000 Kudos Flash Raffle! (Submissions due by December 13th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting here for about five months now and hit the 1,000 kudos mark between the writings I've uploaded on AO3. ^_^ To celebrate, I figured I'd hold another raffle!
> 
> If you're interested in future raffles, I recommend you subscribe to this piece. I'll be holding to my regular monthly, but whenever I'm feeling inspired or I reach a milestone, I may very well hold another one, like this. I'll do my best to advertise via stories I'm updating/publishing and on Tumblr during that time, but I obviously can't reach all audiences. Subscribe and stay informed. ;)
> 
> Unlike my other monthly raffles, **anyone** is welcome to participate. There are no conditions for submission. You may even enter if you've won previous raffles. You just have to respond with the form.
> 
> **This will close on December 13th at 11:59 p.m. AZ time.**

Please see the first chapter for a list of fandoms I'm familiar with and my terms, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form:

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Suggest one new fandom you'd like me to consider exploring for future requests:**  


Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random when the raffle ends, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thanks for your entry!


	8. January 2020 raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **Kouryuu** for winning the previous monthly raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> Happy New Year! 
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of January, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **January 31st 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


	9. February 2020 raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **BaguelBytes** for winning the previous monthly raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of February, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **February 29th at 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


	10. Happy International Fanworks Day 2020 Raffle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day! I'm a little late to the party, but I've had a busy day, so you'll have to forgive me. ^_^ In honor of this glorious day, I'm hosting another raffle!
> 
> If you're interested in future raffles, I recommend you subscribe to this piece. I'll be holding to my regular monthly, but whenever I'm feeling inspired or I reach a milestone, I may very well hold another one, like this. I'll do my best to advertise via stories I'm updating/publishing and on Tumblr during that time, but I obviously can't reach all audiences. Subscribe and stay informed. ;)
> 
> Unlike my other monthly raffles, **anyone** is welcome to participate. There are no conditions for submission. You may even enter if you've won previous raffles. You just have to respond with the form.
> 
> **This will close on Thursday, February 20th at 11:59 p.m. AZ time.**

Please see the first chapter for a [list of fandoms I'm familiar with and my terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112), if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form:

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Are there any fandoms you'd like me to explore for future requests? (Optional)**  


Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random when the raffle ends, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thanks for your entry!


	11. March 2020 raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **FannibalToast** for winning the previous monthly raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of February, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **March 31st at 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


	12. April 2020 Raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **flyinginstinct** for winning the previous monthly raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> Sorry for being a little late! With all that's going on, I kind of forgot about April? lol
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of April, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **April 30th at 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


	13. May 2020 Raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **AyaneMiharu ** for winning the previous monthly raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of May, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **May 31st at 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


	14. June 2020 Raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **VanitasLight** for winning the previous raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of June 2020, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **June 30th 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


	15. July 2020 Raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **Derek_Metaltron** for winning the previous raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of July 2020, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **July 31st 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


	16. August 2020 Raffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to **CrossYourTeez** for winning the previous raffle! You are welcome to enter the next one as well, if you so desire. :)
> 
> If you have commented on any of my works during the month of August 2020, you are welcome to submit a raffle entry.
> 
> This will close on **August 31st 11:59 p.m. AZ time**.

Please see the first chapter for the details of the raffle, if you are interested.

Kindly fill out this form: 

> **Username or guest name: **  
**Work you left comment on:**  
**Date of comment:** (I only need one, if you've made multiple comments.)

Post this as a comment to this chapter, and wait impatiently.

All valid requests will be entered into the raffle. I will draw someone at random at the end of each time period, and I will respond to your comment for request details. You will have three days to reply with your request -- otherwise, I will draw someone else's name.

Happy writing! Thank you for your entry and for your support on my works!


End file.
